I Found Someone For Me
by Pompeia90
Summary: When a bad day at the office has Tim McGee on a crash course to meeting a young doctor what will happen? Summary kinda stinks but keep reading it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

I found someone for me

**AN: This is my very first ever attempt at writing FF so many many sincere apologies if this is rough. I promise to keep working on my skills, things tend to be better sounding in my head vs. in words. Please just work with me if you like what I got let me know, if you hate it let me know nicely. With that being said I don't own NCIS or Say yes to the dress, or anything else recognized in this little fic.**

_Friday August 17 2012 approx 3 pm._

It was Friday afternoon and Dr. Emma Parker had exactly 2 hours 47 minutes and 26 seconds left of her 10 hour hell fest of a shift in the emergency department of Bethsaida Memorial Hospital. Currently she was hiding out in one of the break rooms daydreaming about a hot shower, bad food and cheesy movies. Unfortunately an ill timed knock brought her from her daydream. "Dr. Parker! I'm glad I found you. We've got one coming in for you, e.t.a. is 2 minutes."

Pulling herself up and quickly and rushing to the front desk of the E.R. Emma began quizzing the nurse on the details of the situation she was about to get into. "Alright Sophia, fill me in what do we have?" "EMT's called in a gunshot victim, Male 30's. Says he's a federal agent." As soon as the nurse was done speaking the EMT's rushed in with a young looking man on a stretcher who was protesting loudly to an older looking agent following behind, shaking her head Emma finished the quick brief from the EMT's and stepped into the room holding the now quiet agent.

Consulting the chart of information handed to her she looked over at the man on her table. "Well Agent McGee, My name is Dr. Emma Parker and let's see if we can't get you patched up. How bad is the pain?"

"You can call me Tim and its not as bad I'd say about an 7"

"Well you got lucky its just a graze, I'm just going to clean it to double check but I'm fairly certain that just a few stitches will fix you right up. So how on earth did you get on the receiving end of a bullet?"

"Uhh well it was supposed to be a normal go pick up a suspect, once we confronted him with the details and said we knew he was the killer…" At the word killer Emma's head popped up with a frightened look "What?!" At the sound of her own screech Emma seemed almost startled, _"Whoa, hold up kid, what's the reaction all about?! Its normal right? Yeah, totally normal a cute guy gets shot at its completely normal to scream while stitching his arm up. Yep normal…_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Tim quickly recovered; at her nod he quickly continued his tale. "Our team responds to Major crimes in the Navy and Marines, anyway the guy freaks tries to bail and as we were chasing him he thought that he could escape by firing at us, both luckily and unluckily he was a bad shot. While my teammates Tony and Ziva finally got him tackled unfortunately the last shot he fired caught me right in the shoulder."

As soon as he finished he glanced over at his shoulder noticing Emma wrapping a bandage around his wound, with a slight grin he commented. "Wow Dr. Parker you work fast. Thanks!"

"Not a problem Tim, and if you'll hang tight right here for just a few moments I'll grab your release papers and a prescription for any pain you might have and send you on your way." With that she exited the room. While he was waiting on her return Tim couldn't help but think that she was quite cute, she stood about 5,6" with light, almost honey brown hair and bright blue eyes, which he noted from her expression when describing his incident, could be rather expressive. _"Alright Tim, no need to go all DiNozzo here. She's a cute doctor big deal!" _ His brain practically shouted at him, but somewhere a small voice that he later decided only came from far too many years with Tony said. "_Yeah, but you deserve to have some fun meet a nice girl, just try it." _ The internal debate went on for a few minutes longer but was quickly cut off when Emma re-entered the room with a smile and a clipboard.

"Okay Tim, these are your release papers for you to sign, along with a notice for you to take it easy on that arm for about a week, at least until the stitches are out." She began, she also reached into her coat taking out a bottle, "These are for any pain you have, 1 every 4 hours as needed. You should only need them for about 2 days but I added an extra day on there just to be on the safe side. Any questions?"

It seemed in that moment Tim couldn't help himself and it all seemed to just slip from his mouth before he could even realize what had happened. "The only question I have is if you would possibly like to meet up for coffee sometime?" The moment the words came out his mind instantly cringed and shouted "_NO! BAD TIMMY! How could you? Now she's going to think you're a weirdo!"_

There was an awkward pause it seemed to him that she was having an internal debate herself when she smiled and said "Yeah, I'd love to. Let me get you my number." Emma reached into her pocket and on the back of a business card she wrote her number and passed it to him saying, "Text me or call me whenever you wanna meet up." Tim took the card from her agreeing to do just that very soon. She walked with him out to the waiting area, noticing that older agent from earlier was sitting there waiting for him. "How is he Doc?"

"Agent McGee is fine Agent..?" She trailed off hoping that he would supply his name.

"Gibbs." Was the gruff reply.

Offering her hand she continued, "Pleasure, Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr. Emma Parker and Agent McGee is just fine. I have however recommended that he take at least the rest of today off."

"Not a problem Doc, I'll make sure he follows orders." With a nod Agent Gibbs moved toward the exit with a motion for Tim to follow. Before he left Tim turned to Emma, "Thanks for fixing me up. I'll call you later." Emma smiled and once more stuck out her hand "It was my pleasure Tim." And with a final goodbye the two parted ways.

**Same day approx 6:30 pm. Emma**

By the time Emma left the hospital and got to her apartment she was exhausted and ready to collapse into her bed, however it seemed that would not be happening. As Emma approached her door the sound of techno being blasted from inside her apartment made her groan and roll her eyes, knowing that the only human stupid enough to let themselves in would be her best friend Cora. Opening the door she yelled out " Cor, What the hell are you doing here?" She tossed down her keys and bag and kicked out of her shoes while waiting for her friend to appear from within her apartment with an explanation, she was turning off the music when she caught a flash of blonde from within the kitchen. "HEY!" was shouted but when Emma turned the corner into the kitchen Cora suddenly smiled, "Oops, guess I was being too loud. But hey your home and I just ordered out you ready for tonight?" Then only reply Emma could come up with was "What? Why are you here, not that I don't love when we hang out but I'm tired and want to relax." Cora replied with a slight pout, "You forgot! My place is being fumigated so you said I could stay with you since we both got a weekend off! And as for relaxing the food will be about 45 minutes so go take a shower and put on pajamas and I'll change and we'll just watch something girly and gross yeah?"

With a nod and a smile Emma hugged her friend, "Thanks Cor, that was my plan for tonight I am soo sorry I forgot you would be here." Within the hour the two girls we sprawled out in the living room with pizza and sodas, with TLC's Say Yes to the Dress on TV. After finishing her slice Emma turned to Cora to ask about her friend's day, "So Cora how was it up on the lazy floors today?" She asked with a giggle, always poking fun at her friend who was a nurse in the main part of the hospital. "Fine Miss I have to save the world. And yours?" Was the equally giggled response. Setting down her drink Emma looked over at her friend, "Long, intense. But the weird thing is I got a date out of my shift today." Cora squealed "OOOh who?! Was it that adorable EMT Jeremy? You know the one with the abs and the hair?" "WHAT? No, he's into that nurse Grace, you know the one that usually works with me, is always trying to give away kittens. Anyway, no this NCIS Agent came in, gunshot wound just a graze, but his name is Tim McGee, light hair, about average guy size, pretty freakin cute." Squealing once again Cora asked for details, which Emma happily told her. The two spent the rest of the night gossiping about co-workers and friends and family and watching girly television finally deciding it best to go to bed around midnight.

**Same Night Tim**

When Tim got into the car Gibbs was double checking that he was ok, which he confirmed to his boss, only asking that he get to stop by the office to grab his things and he would willing go home. Once inside the bullpen he was quickly assaulted by a giant hug from Abby, "Whoa Abs, easy does it. I'm fine see?" "I'm sorry Timmy I just got freaked out. Do you need anything you sure you're okay?" "I promise Abs I'm fine. I'm just here to grab a few things then I'm heading home to take it easy and rest for a bit." As he grabbed his things Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen asking if he was fine, which he confirmed to them, he then turned to Gibbs, "Hey boss since we got the guy do we still get the weekend off?" "Yea, McGee. DiNozzo, David, finish up any paperwork from this week and you two will be free to go as well." Tim walked to the elevator and out to the car park and made his way home. Once inside his apartment Tim took notice of the time, and figured he hadn't eaten since breakfast and called for some take out. Once his food arrived he sat at his desk and ate, then decided to try to write for a few hours. After a few hours he again looked at the clock and decided it wasn't too early for bed and took a pain killer from the hospital and almost as soon as he got into bed he fell asleep.

Tim wasn't sure what woke him the next morning but he rolled over and looking at the alarm clock seeing that it was 9:30 he decided that he might as well get up. He shuffled to the kitchen and set his coffee to brew and then stumbled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Once done showering, he looked into his bathroom cabinet and grabbed some stuff to change the bandage on his arm, then back to his room to grab some clothes deciding on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Just as he turned to go to the kitchen he saw his phone on the bedside table, he grabbed it and checked to make sure he didn't miss any calls or messages, just as he moved to put his phone in his pocket he noticed the business card under his phone. Mentally slapping himself for forgetting about asking the doctor from the day before out, Tim decided he had better drink some coffee and wake up further before calling her.

* * *

It was around 10 am when Emma woke up and unlike Tim she knew exactly what woke her up. Bacon. Stumbling out of her room and into her kitchen she saw her best friend standing by the stove perfectly awake and alert and cooking bacon. "Morning Sleepyhead." Cora said as she turned to face her friend sliding a plate with several slices of bacon and scrambled eggs to Emma. "Thanks Cor, and Morning." The two girls sat down with their breakfast and coffee when the chirping of a phone broke them from their conversation. "It's not mine, Em is it you?" Jumping from her seat Emma ran to her room where she grabbed her phone off the bedside charger seeing she had a new text message.

_-Hey it's Tim. Wanna meet up later for lunch?-_

Smiling she walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "Em, everything ok? You don't have to go back to work do you?" "Huh? No. It was Tim; he asked if I was free for lunch later. I haven't replied you won't be mad if I go right? I mean this was to be our weekend."

Shaking her head Cora responded with "Heck no, you haven't had a date in a really long time. Go meet him; I'll help you get ready. Besides I'll find something to do."

"Thanks Cora. You're amazing." With that all settled Emma grabbed her phone and typed out a reply.

_-Hey good to hear from you. Lunch sounds wonderful, when and where would you like to meet up? Emma-_

_- How about 1pm at a place called Benjamin's?-_

_-I know the place! I'll see you at 1! Emma-_

As soon as Emma put her phone down, Cora was all over her. "Soo? What's the plan?" "I'm meeting him at 1 at Benjamin's." Both girls glanced at the clock noticing that it was 11am. "Yikes Em, only 2 hours, quick head to the shower, I'll go through your closet and find something for you to wear."

At 12:30 Emma was being shoved by her friend out her door and towards her car in what Cora called the perfect casual date look. Emma was dressed in a dark blue knee-length sundress that was perfect for the August heat, with her left wavy and pulled into a loose ponytail and she finished the look with white ballet flats and a white clutch. She made her way through traffic and pulled up to the café, she looked around at the outdoor seating she spotted Tim wearing a stripped button down shirt with the collar left undone and the shirt un-tucked from his jean. She waved and made her way to the table to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thanks a bunch for all the positive reception for this little story. Also to anyone who might be reading this on the East Coast hope you are all safe and sound right now and many prayers being sent your way.  
I still don't own NCIS.**

Chapter 2 Lunch

Tim was anxiously waiting for Emma's arrival; he had been sitting at the café for about 10 minutes when her shout and wave broke him from his thoughts. He stood up and waved her over to their table, he pulled out a seat for her and greeted her with a hug. The two sat down and ordered their food when Emma broke the silence "So what would you like to talk about?" "Uhh, well whatever you would like to talk about, I'm an open book." "I'm the same way, how about we start with telling each other a little about ourselves and then go from there?" "Sounds like a plan. I'll start if you'd like?" At her nod Tim began. "Well I grew up all over the place; my dad is an Admiral in the Navy. I have a younger sister Sarah she and I made the best of things, going from base to base. I guess most people would describe me as kind of a geek; I love computers, sci-fi, video games anything of the sort really. I graduated from Johns Hopkins with a B.S. in Biomedical Engineering and a M.S. from MIT in computer forensics. I then decided to join NCIS because I wanted to make a difference in the world and to be honest there is something really gratifying about putting criminals away. What about you?"

Emma sighed and took a drink of her water and began. "Well I grew up in Texas on a ranch, I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. On our ranch myself, my parents and my older brother Caleb lives on one side of the property and my grandparents, who originally owned the ranch, live on the other side. There were other ranchers and farmers that had property nearby and my brother and I made friends with all those kids, about 6 or so of us running around causing problems. I graduated top of my high school class and got accepted to Texas A and M for their pre-med program, I then went to Columbia for Med School and did my residency here Bethsaida. I've done a few overseas medical trips, took one to Afghanistan, another to various places in Africa. One of my close friends from Texas managed to follow me up here, Cora, her family owned a horse farm down the road from us, she's a nurse. She called me up one day and says "'Hey I heard you got done with your residency and finally got the diploma and a job. Which reminds me I'm bored in Texas and got a job at the same hospital you're at I'll be up to D.C. in 2 weeks." Soon she was here and for the past 2 years I've been proving my worth in the Emergency Room."

"Wow, that's incredible. You're amazing!" Tim choked out.

"Nah, I'm nothing special. Now you Tim, tell me about NCIS and what is like to be an agent." Asked Emma.

"NCIS is like constantly working with a crazy family, some days you love your job because you've helped put the bad guys in jail, and others you want to just shut down everything and go home and never leave your house ever again. My team is like a family to me, its myself, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, our team leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our forensic scientist Abby Scuito, our M.E. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Each of us are completely different, but somehow we all mesh together. Gibbs, who was with me at the hospital, he's a tough former marine sniper, I swear he only drinks coffee or bourbon and he has a rule for everything, but somehow despite his tough exterior he's still a bit of softy. Tony is a goofball; the best way to describe him is Italian-playboy-movie buff. The guy reminds me a bit of Robert Downy Jr. in the Iron Man franchise, but he's a great cop and in between all the movie references and the jokes I know he's got my back. Ziva is a crazy ninja, she's originally from Israel, and after a bunch of crazy situations she left her liaison position with NCIS and became a full time agent and US citizen. She and Tony have been dating for about 6 months now which effectively put an end to one of Gibbs' rules. Next we have Ducky, Dr. Mallard to most but to us he prefers Ducky. Ducky is a brilliant M.E. and the best person to just sit and have a conversation with, I think it's the accent, originally from England, Ducky oozes the grandfatherly type. His assistant Jimmy on the other hand tends to be awkward. Jimmy is a great guy, he's good at what he does and has helped us all out in a pinch, however the guy's sense of humor tends to be inappropriate. He is the only one out of all of us so far to be married which is a bit shocking sometimes. His wife Breena is an embalmer an she is the nicest person you'll probably ever meet. That brings us to Abby, who as Tony describes her "'The happiest goth you'll ever meet."' She is a brilliant forensic scientist and is one of the best out there which makes us all very lucky to have her. She and I had a thing once, but we decided that we really were better off as friends. That's everybody and basically NCIS in a nutshell."

Nodding and smiling at him Emma said, "It sounds you have a good thing going on over there."

"Yea, I guess we do. What about you any close friends like that at the hospital for you?" Tim asked.

"No, just Cora, not to say I don't get along with my co-workers, it's just not like that. The only friends I would describe as being like your team to me would be my friends from Texas. Our little group was Myself, my brother Caleb, who helps my dad run the ranch, Cora, her brother Micah who is taking over the farm from his dad, Kevin, he played football with my brother and he joined the Army he's currently in Afghanistan, and Brian, he was also on the football team but he was the same grade as Cora and I, he was the only one who got a "normal" job, he's a high school math teacher and football coach. That's really my friend group."

"Sounds like a great group of people."

"Yea we spent more time getting in trouble, like this one time we put horse droppings in all the spare sets of boots that get stored in the barns!"

The two spent the next few hours swapping embarrassing stories about their friends, families and co-workers occasionally interrupting each other with things like, "You took a bull to school?!" and "I can't believe he kissed a dude!" The two were interrupted by a phone going off.

"I'm so sorry." Began Tim, "I completely forgot I promised to meet up with my grandmother later for dinner, that was her reminding me to be by her place in an hour. I hate to leave and end this great date but I really must go."

"Oh its alright, I should head home myself Cora is staying with me this weekend while her building is fumigated." At that the two rose from their seats, with Tim paying the bill, he then walked he to her car, the two parted ways with a hug and Tim placing a quick peck on Emma's cheek and watched her drive away.

* * *

**P.s. Did you guys love last nights episode? I love Billy Dee Williams! Also anybody watching NCIS:LA, I've been pretty excited about this episode set.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey kiddies sorry that this took some time to get posted I'm in the middle of a busy few weeks but after this Saturday I should be able to better balance my writing time out.  
****As it will always be I do not own NCIS. I wish I did though.**

Monday 7:00 am.

Monday mornings suck. Period. Tim was no different from the millions who were walking into work with the same thought. As he sat down at his desk, he was fairly certain that his second cup of coffee was having no effect, because all he could think about was curling back up into bed. The ding of the elevator drew his attention, "Morning Ziva." He called out.

"Good Morning McGee. How was your weekend? How is your arm feeling?"

"My arm is just fine, can't wait to get the stitches out, and my weekend was lovely. Thanks for asking."

"Lovely you say Probie? What did you do this weekend?" Interrupted Tony.

"Tony, what I do on my weekend off is no concern for you." Deciding it was best to ignore his co-workers and try to wake up instead, Tim sat down and began checking emails and putting the final touches on some paperwork. After about a half an hour Gibbs walked into the bull-pen "Grab your gear dead sailor, let's go." Without another word all the team members grabbed their things and rushed to the elevator.

Around noon Tim found himself seated at his desk waiting to receive various security footage and some financial records and for Ziva to return with the lunch run. Glancing at his computer once more to see if he had finally gotten the footage he needed, when his phone vibrated.

_I will give you anything to come and kidnap me from this place. –Emma_

_I feel the same way. Mondays are the worst day ever. Not even crime stops on Monday. –Tim_

_As a doctor I plan on researching a cure for Mondays. Are you with me? –Emma_

_Yes Garfield I'm with you. From a law enforcement perspective a cure for Mondays has a benefit, crime rates will drop by 18%. –Tim_

No sooner than he finished his text and placed his phone down did Tony confront Tim once more.

"Something amusing McGiggle? You've been staring at your phone and smiling what can possibly be so amusing?"

"It's nothing Tony."

Tony began to retort when the elevator dinged alerting them to Ziva's return with their lunch orders.

* * *

The week continued on in a similar fashion with Tony, Ziva and Abby, who had been drawn into the discussion by Tony, pestering Tim on his happier than normal outlook, random text messages and phone calls during various times of the day and Tim giving away absolutely nothing. Finally Friday rolled around and unfortunately the team was on call, but that didn't stop Tim from being happy to at least have the possibility of having some time away from all the pestering. As he left he grabbed his phone and made a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Emma it's me, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"_No, not really I had just planned on making dinner and watching a movie? Why do you have something in mind?"_

"Well our team is on call but I thought that maybe we could meet up at that park on Rosewood, I could grab us a couple of burgers and maybe we could just sit at the park and hang out and chat for awhile?"

"_Yea sounds like a plan, plus you can show me your new scar since you got your stitches out yesterday."_

After finalizing plans the two hung up and within the next hour were pulling in next to each other in the parking lot of the park.

"Hey Tim, It's so good to see you." Said Emma pulling Tim in for a hug and accepting the bag of food extended to her, "Mmm smells good, Thanks."

"Hey Emma, No problem." Tim led her over to a picnic table and the two sat down and began to eat and swap stories from their work week.

"Ugh, I'm telling you working in an emergency room makes me realize just how stupid people can be. Some idiots tried to recreate some action scenes and busted themselves up nicely and while I was resetting bones and stitching up wounds I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from telling them how incredibly stupid they were. So how about you what kind of week did you have?"

"Surprisingly similar, chasing down murder suspects who honestly think they can get away with their crimes despite the overwhelming evidence against them."

The two finished their meals as the sun began to go down and Tim suggested a walk around the park to continue their conversations and to continue to get to know each other.

"Ohh, before we start walking you have to show me your scar!" exclaimed Emma.

With a laugh Tim pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show off his newest scar just below the shoulder. "I gotta say Tim, I think you healed up nicely and the doctor who stitched you up is pretty darn good." Chuckled Emma, Tim laughed right along with her saying "It's a matter of opinion but she is cute and very fun to be around while she is poking you with a needle."

Suddenly Tim's phone went off, "Oh, Tim please tell me we don't have to end our date because you have to go back to work." Cried Emma.

"Tony please tell me we aren't being called in." Begged Tim as soon as he picked up.

"_Fraid so McGee, Boss said to be at the office in 15 so we can get to the crime scene. Wait what are you doing that is so important? Are you on a date?"_

"See you in 15 Tony." And without another word Tim hung up the phone and turned to face Emma with a grimace on his face, "I'm so sorry this is happening."

"No, Tim it's no big deal, we both knew it could happen besides someone has to protect the rest of us enjoying our weekends off."

"Thank you for understanding Emma, you're incredible." Grabbing her hand Tim lead her back to where their cars were parked and the pair stopped and Emma leaned against her door to say her goodbyes.

"Seriously Tim, it's no big deal that we had to cut things short, just promise me you'll stay safe out there okay?" Whispered Emma, both finding that they didn't want to leave each other's presence and yet knowing that they must. As he pulled Emma in for one more hug before he had to leave Tim leaned in just enough to brush her lips with a soft kiss and whispered his own goodbyes and promises of keeping himself safe.

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed. Please continue to leave such lovely reviews you are all too kind. **

**P.S. I saw today a tweet today from Michael Weatherly that Shane Brennan is planning to do another NCIS spin-off this new show will start like NCIS:LA did. The new show will do a cross-over episode with NCIS:LA later this season and will feature a small team that feature a small team that travels all over solving crime. To read the full article go to .com(/)2012(/)11(/)cbs(-)ncis(-)spinoff(-)series(-)project(-)shane(-)brennan(/)  
just remove the parenthesis and tell me what you guys think. Me personally I will always love the original the best but I will watch the new series just as religiously as I do NCIS and NCIS:LA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Saturday Late September 2012 Noonish_**

As Tim walked down the hall toward Emma's apartment he couldn't help the grin on his face, the two of them had been together for a month and for him he considered that a success in itself not to mention that he had been successful in keeping the whole thing a secret from his co-workers. The past month had been filled with late night phone calls, Skype dates and real dates to dinner, movies and parks while taking things slow and getting to know each other. Taking a moment to compose himself before entering, he heard the tell tale sounds of a football game and judging by the loud groan from within it wasn't going well, with a bit a chuckle he let himself in knowing the door would be open.

"Hey you, how are you?" He called out in greeting.

"Hi, and horrible these idiots keep fumbling, you're lucky to walk in when you did about 10 minutes ago I was using my rather expansive vocabulary." Said Emma as she bounced off the couch to greet Tim, he laughed at her comment and pulled her in for a hug knowing that she was partially joking. Emma led him into her living room giving Tim a moment to observe her apartment: just inside the doorway was a the option to either head straight to the living area or head down a hallway that lead to the two bedrooms she had and the bathroom, and the living space was connected to the kitchen that had a half wall that separated the two spaces, so that a person in the kitchen could still see into the living room. Her living room had a soft neutral toned carpet, with cream colored leather furniture and dark brown tables and entertainment center and bookcase. The whole room featured a large window that looked out to the street below. Grabbing the remote of the table Emma handed it off to Tim saying "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go finish making lunch." As she turned to go to the kitchen, Tim settled onto the couch and began to search for something on T.V. he finally settled on an old cartoon from his childhood. He took a moment to take in the details of the room before him, the bookcase was filled with various types of books from medical texts to fantasy novels and then some, pictures and photo albums lined different shelves and some clearly held a place of honor on the coffee table. Taking a closer look it seemed the pictures featured her with various family members, graduation events and what he could only assume were volunteer events, just as he moved to look at another photo a well worn paperback on the recliner caught his attention. He grabbed the book flipping it over to the cover when he caught the author's name, _**Thom E. Gemcity**_, in bold letters screamed at him; he walked over to the kitchen with the book.

"Hey Emma…." He started, drawing her attention to him, holding up the book.

"Hmm?_ Deep Six_? I love that book; my Grandfather recommended it to me. Have you read it?"

"Something like that," He began, handing over the book and pointing to the small author profile on the back cover. Emma took the book and looked first at the description of Mr. Gemcity then turned her attention the picture accompanying the profile.

"IT'S YOU!" She practically screamed.

"Uh, yea, it's something I try to keep quiet. I swear I was going to tell you very soon but when I saw the book lying in your chair I knew I should just tell you now." He quickly explained. Both just took a moment and stared at the other before breaking into giggles. "Oh Tim, I'm not mad I just never thought that you would be the author to one of my favorite book series!" "Oh Thank God, I thought you were gonna kill me." Breathed out Tim. With a giggle Emma handed Tim his plate and the two sat down to a quiet lunch of creamy chicken pasta, their afternoon continued with the two snuggled into each other on the couch watching T.V.

Halfway through some stupid movie, Tim's phone beeped alerting him to the time. Shaking Emma from her nap he said, "Hey we've got about an hour and a half to get to the bar if you still want to meet everybody from work tonight." Sitting up and stretching Emma replied, "Mmm, Yea I still wanna go, just give me a moment to change and get myself put together." She turned to go down the hall to her bedroom. Emma emerged from her room about 20 minutes later dressed in a dark purple top, a pair of dark jeans and knee-high black boots. "Ready to go?" She questioned Tim. Nodding in agreement the pair exited her apartment, got into his car and headed off to meet up with the team for an evening of all around frivolity.

* * *

Stepping into the bar Tim already knew that he was the last to arrive having firstly received multiple texts from Tony asking if he was on his way and having identified everyone's vehicles in the lot. He looked around and finally found the group tucked away into a corner booth, not yet noticing him, he turned to Emma grabbing her hand and silently asking if she was ok and ready to meet his pseudo family. It was no surprise to Tim that Gibbs noticed him first giving a bit of smile to the pair as they approached, next to notice was Ziva, who immediately elbowed Tony who appeared to be attempting to balance a bowl of nuts on his nose, it was his grunt that brought everyone else's attention to the pair as they reached the table.

Clearing his throat Tim began making the introductions, "Guys this is Emma Parker, we've been dating for about a month. Emma this is Ducky," he began by pointing out each individual in the order they were seated around the table. "Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Jimmy and Breena." As she was introduced to each person Emma stuck out her hand to them and shared a greeting with them one by one. Finally everyone was settled around the table and ordering drinks, scotch for Ducky, bourbon for Gibbs, red wine for Ziva, mojito for Jimmy and various beers for Tony, Tim and Emma, with Breena opting for soda as a just in case designated driver and since Jimmy tended to be a bit of a light weight. As soon as the drink order was placed it seemed everyone wanted to quiz Emma on her life, asking the normal questions: "What do you do?"_ Doctor._ "Where are you from?" _Texas._ "Where did you go to school?"_ Texas A&M and Columbia_, and various other questions on her life and how she and Tim met. The night wore on with Emma sharing stories about herself, and earning stories from the others about their lives and of them sharing stories from their work. Eventually Tim found himself with Tony at the bar buying the next round when Tony turned to him saying, "Emma seems nice, but I still don't see why you kept her a secret Timmy."

"Tony not all of us feel the need to share all of our relationships as soon as they happen." Tim retorted.

"Chill out McGee, I'm just giving you crap. But seriously she seems really cool; I believe things will work out for you." As soon as he was done speaking Tony grabbed half of the drinks set on the bar, Tim grabbed his and as he looked over at the table catching Emma's eye, he smiled at her and couldn't help but feel that what Tony said just might be true.

* * *

Finally the evening wore down and everyone was beginning to feel the effects of an exhausting week and a long night of drinking, so they one by one began to trickle out of the bar. First to leave were Jimmy and Breena saying they had to be at her parents place early the next day, they were closely followed by Ducky and Gibbs neither one willing to continue to stay out late with the younger crowd still out. After another half hour and a few more stories Tony and Ziva finally decided that they too needed to head home Ziva was beginning to nod her head against Tony's shoulder, so the pair said their farewells to Abby, Tim and Emma and left. The three remaining looked around the bar and noticed exactly how late it was beginning to be and decided to go ahead and leave themselves. Emma said that she'd be along in a moment that she needed to stop off in the restroom before she left, leaving Tim and Abby alone at the booth. The two of them sat for a moment just staring at each other when Abby spoke up, "All right Timmy let's just get this out of the way. We had our thing but now we don't which is good because you know have this thing with Emma, which is really great honest…." She began speaking in the only way Abby knows how to when she is nervous, fast. "Whoa, slow down Abs. What are you saying?" interjected Tim. "What I'm saying Timmy is this, I am very happy for you. Emma seems perfect." "Thanks Abs." Tim chocked out as he was swept into a bone crushing Abby hug.

Eventually Tim once more found himself outside of Emma's apartment only this time he was making sure she made it inside safely. As he was kissing her goodnight Tim couldn't help but ask what she thought of everybody and as she closed the door he caught the words "I like them, but they are bat crap crazy." With those words Tim laughed himself home and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

**An: Once again guys keep the reviews coming. Also a few of you pointed out that I spelled Bethesda, Bethsaida... so thank you for that, that was totally a mea culpa I don't know what the hell happened there, I promise I'm fixing it. Anywho, I hope you all have a lovely Thanksgiving, don't forget to think about others during this time, Especially our troops, they do so much for us all.  
Anyway that's it from me. Happy Thanksgiving Kiddies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: NCIS isn't mine, no matter how hard I wish for it to be.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving for Tim was going to be a good day, he could tell from the moment he woke up this morning. The case the team had been working wrapped up earlier enough in the day that they were all guaranteed the afternoon off as well as time for the holiday. With all of this he couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked down the hall to Emma's apartment with a couple bags of groceries, the two had made plans the day before to spend the evening making a few dishes to take to Ducky's for the teams Thanksgiving together. Tim raised a fist to knock on the door when he noticed the quiet of her apartment, normally she had some form of music or television going that you could normally hear when standing at the door; however he heard the sounds of quiet conversation, shrugging and deciding she must be Skyping home Tim knocked. At the sound of his knock he heard a shout of "Coming!" which was followed quickly by "NO! I got it. Sit. If you touch that door I'll be forced to do something crazy." Frowning Tim stepped back as the door opened to reveal his slightly frazzled looking girlfriend, Emma stepped into the hallway closing the door behind her and tiredly smiled up at Tim, but upon seeing the bags he carried she frowned slightly.

"Oh no, I forgot! This day is getting worse and worse." She sighed gently resting her head against the wall. Placing his bags on the ground Tim pulled her into a hug, "Hey, shhh, it's alright what's wrong sweetheart?"

Taking a deep breath and snuggling closer into Tim, Emma told him of her day. " I left work and my mom called and said that I had a surprise waiting for me at home, so I came home expecting the normal holiday care package I always get but instead my parents and grandparents were all sitting in my living room to surprise me and spend Thanksgiving with me. In all the madness I forgot to call you and tell you that you didn't have to stop by if you didn't want to, because we are taking things slow and we haven't talked about introducing each other to our families and I'm so sorry, you can leave if you want and I'll see you Friday." Without waiting for a response she stepped out of his embrace and turned toward the door until Tim's voice broke the silence. "I never said I wanted to leave you know." She turned back to him quickly to see him picking up the grocery bags and gave him a confused glance. "I never said I'd leave," Tim began, "You just assumed I would, but I'm not. I know we didn't plan on meeting families for a little while, but its okay things never work out that way. So what do you say we go inside and introduce me?" Smiling at what he had said Emma rushed over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, saying. "Timothy McGee you are the most incredible, bravest, sweetest man I have ever met and I love you." Tim leaned in for one more kiss and whispered back, "I love you too Emma."

The pair broke apart and Emma turned the knob to go inside, turning to Tim "You sure about this?" at his nod she opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Emma who was at the door dear?" called out a voice Tim assumed was her mothers. However Emma chose to ignore it and grabbed one of the bags from Tim motioning him to follow her to the kitchen they placed the bags down and began unpacking them in silence, Tim kept shooting Emma confused glances but she just smiled and shook her head and signaling to be as quiet as possible.

"Emma? I heard you come in where are you darling? Is everything okay?" called out the same voice from earlier. "Stace she's fine. Quit worrying she probably stepped into the bathroom." "Mike, I'm worried, I'm just…" "Mothering?" called back Emma. She grabbed Tim's hand and led him into the living room where he saw her family sitting there staring at the two of them. "Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, This is Timothy McGee we've been seeing each other for a few months he just stopped by." She then turned to a woman a bit shorter than herself with curly shoulder length hair and said "Tim, this is my mother Stacy Parker." Sticking out his hand Tim introduced himself "Hello Mrs. Parker." Ignoring his hand her mother pulled him into a tight hug "It's a pleasure Timothy." "Alright Mom let him go." Emma laughed, "Tim meet my father Michael Parker." Tim looked over to see a tall man with short dark hair and tanned skin clearly from days out in the sun; once again Tim stuck out a hand in greeting. "Sir it is a pleasure to meet you." Her father nodded and grasped his hand "Likewise Tim." Emma continued the introductions by turning to an older woman who was build similarly to her mother but still had an air of respect and southern matriarchy he had only seen a few times, "Tim, meet my Grandmother Helen Pickett." "Ma'am it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Her grandmother nodded, "Likewise Timothy." "And last but never least is the man who taught me more that I can ever say, my Grandfather Charles Pickett." The man being introduced stood about the same height as the others with graying hair, his features were kind but at the same time he had the no nonsense air about him that Tim recognized often around Gibbs. For the last time Tim stuck out his hand "Sir it is a real pleasure Emma has mentioned quite a bit about you, all of you of course." Her grandfather gripped his hand in a tight grasp, "Nice to meet you as well young man, I hope you are taking care of Pistol over there." Frowning Tim asked "Pistol?" Emma butted in with "Ohh, nothing." Laughing a bit her grandfather continued, "Growing up my nickname for Emma was Pistol, she took to learning to shoot faster than her brother or cousins and her personality reminded me of a Pistol, she was quick with her wit and had a bit of an explosive temper when needed so Pistol just stuck with her." Emma had by this time buried her face into her hands as an attempt to hide from her embarrassment, chuckling Tim pulled her in for a hug, "I think it's adorable and fits you nicely." He told her. Emma's mother broke up the group by announcing that dinner was ready and to get to the table, everyone settled in around the table and began filling plates when Emma broke the silence. "Mom where's Caleb? Did you leave him at the ranch or something?" "No, Andrea's family is having some huge dinner so they are going to that instead, but he did say he'd take a few minutes tomorrow and they would call for a bit." "Ok, I want to make sure he's not corrupting my nephew." "Gideon is fine; now leave your brother alone." At her mother's words Emma shot her head up and looked at her mother oddly before finally saying, "Yes, mom." Silence and sounds of eating filled the room until Emma's grandmother spoke up, "So Timothy, what is that you do and how did you two meet?" Taking a sip of his drink Tim began sharing the details of his life, "I am actually a federal agent, I work for N.C.I.S., we investigate crime dealing with the Navy, Marines and their families. I actually met Emma because of the job, I had a minor job related injury and she was the doctor that treated me so I asked for her number and took her out a few times and here we are." He finished by taking Emma's hand and giving her a smile that she willingly returned. "Sounds interesting," Emma's father spoke up, "tell us more about yourself." Tim spent the rest of the meal and a little bit afterwards answering their questions and telling tales from NCIS. Afterwards Emma and Tim found themselves alone in the kitchen cleaning up from the meal, sighing Emma put down the towel she was using to dry pans she had finished washing, "You alright Em?" Tim asked her. "Hmm? Yea fine, sorry about the inquisition in there by the way." She said pulling him into a hug. "Its fine love, I promise, besides it's over with for now and we can just relax for a bit now right?" Smiling a giving him a kiss Emma said, "Yes, wait no, on the relaxing part that is! I forgot, Thanksgiving, we were going to make stuff and take it to Ducky's tomorrow and now I can't go and oh they're all going to be upset." Emma started giving into the air of panic that had surrounded her for the majority of the day, grasping her shoulders Tim gave her a bit of a shake. "Emma, sweetheart calm down, nobody is going to be mad at you. I will tell everyone that your family surprised you for the holiday by coming up to visit you, they will all understand. As far as the food is concerned I am completely capable of making my green bean casserole at my own place." Taking a deep breath Emma calmed herself down and once more smiled at Tim, "What would I do without you today?" Chuckling he looked at her and said "Hyperventilate and go insane." Emma gave him a look and then laughed along with him and gave him a kiss. A few hours passed with Tim getting to know more about Emma's family and they about him, when everyone began showing obvious signs of exhaustion and the need for sleep. Standing by the door Tim and Emma were saying their goodbyes, Tim pulled Emma in for a hug and kiss when she asked him, "You're sure nobody will upset I'm not there tomorrow?" "I promise and before you ask I still promise to come by tomorrow as well. Now please stop worrying; I don't want you to stress yourself out too bad." "You're right I need to relax." Without another word the two met for another kiss only breaking it for the need of air, and both leant in for one more small peck then mutter goodbyes.

The only way Tim or Emma would describe that Thanksgiving would be hectic. Emma spent the entire morning rushing around her apartment helping her mother and grandmother cook the meal. Tim on the other hand quickly made his own dishes and spent the afternoon with his NCIS family, all of whom were a bit sad to not see Emma at first but were all understanding about her family. He finally made it to Emma's place, knocking he had to smile at the noise coming from the inside minus the extra voices it sounded like a normal visit to her place with her having the game on. When Emma came to the door though Tim was instead met with an image that mirrored the day before the only difference was that she seemed to have some sort of sauce smeared across her face, it was her glare that made Tim loose all composure and burst out laughing at his girlfriend. "Oh not you too! I didn't know it was even there for the longest time, who knows how long my face was like this and everyone just laughed instead." She grumbled. Stepping inside Tim pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I shouldn't have laughed but you have to admit it is kind of funny." "Yea alright it kind of is." The rest of the evening passed in a similar fashion as the night before, with Tim getting to meet via Skype Emma's older brother Caleb and his wife Andrea and their son Gideon, and the whole group conversing easily and even doing a bit of teasing and tormenting each other in good fun until the evening reached its natural end and everyone said goodnight and went their separate ways.

When Friday morning rose Tim went along with Emma to see her family off at the airport. Emma was the first to speak, "Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, I'm really glad you guys came up to visit. Have a safe flight home and tell everybody at home that I love them and miss them." She then went through the process of hugging them all. Tim then spoke up saying, "It really was great to meet you all and I hope to see you again soon." Smiling Emma's mother pulled him into a hug and said "Oh thank you Tim and you should come down with Emma this summer to the ranch and meet everybody else!" "I will certainly consider it Mrs. Parker." Finally after another round of goodbyes and hugs it was time for them to board the plane, turning to him Emma grasped Tim's hand and led him toward the exit. "Well that was fun," she laughed. Smiling at her Tim agreed, "Yes it was." Once the pair reached the car Emma looked at Tim and said, "Thanks for being there for me these past few days, it really meant a lot to me." "It's what I am here for Em, besides I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what." "Good. Now that that is settled what to you say we get some lunch and then head back to my place and cuddle on the couch and just relax?" Laughing and starting up the car Tim said, "You've got it babe," and he pulled out of the garage heading back to Emma's for a quiet and peaceful, family free afternoon.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys... I feel really really really guilty I haven't updated in like forever. I do apologize for that though, everything has been hectic with the holidays and I got a new job which meant any schedule I might have had got all screwed up anyway hopefully now things will calm down and I will get more down time to write. Please keep the reviews and favorites coming all of you are delightfully pleasant and I am grateful for each one. **


End file.
